A “plastering” or “smear” effect is well known to occur in drilling operations (such as, casing while drilling operations, etc.). Drill cuttings pulverized and emulsified between a drill string and a borehole wall become “plastered” against the borehole wall by the drill string, thereby enhancing a stability and impermeability of the borehole wall.
It would, therefore be beneficial to be able to increase or otherwise enhance the plastering effect, for example, to provide increased borehole wall stability and impermeability.